


Вкус победы

by Tostermeister



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tostermeister/pseuds/Tostermeister
Summary: О том, что бывает, когда подвернешься боссу под горячую руку. Или не руку.
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul/Roman Sionis, Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Вкус победы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damngoodcoffee (eva_s)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/gifts).



Когда это начинается? Зас не смог бы дать точного ответа. Чуть раньше, чем мистер Сайонис оказался на столе, а пальцы Заса – в заднице мистера Сайониса. Отмотать бы время назад, как леску, и подцепить большую рыбину, но Зас так не умел. «Ты живешь моментом, Виктор», – говорил ему мистер Сайонис; не сейчас, конечно, не сейчас, но под настроение. «Мне нравится твой подход, Виктор, дорогуша, – говорил мистер Сайонис, поглаживая пальцами бархатную обивку кресла, и Зас смотрел на подлокотник, как обдолбанный. Пальцы были длинные, гибкие, ногти жемчужно поблескивали. 

«Возьми любого белого воротничка в Готэм-сити, – тут Зас невольно вздергивался, готовый взять и принести, – сдери с него шкуру, убери этот дешевенький лоск пластической хирургии, ретинолового крема и активности на свежем воздухе по воскресеньям, что там будет? Страх, Виктор. Пошлый такой, вонючий, как зассанный лифт. Они боятся, что завтра их уволят, у них не встанет, любовница позвонит жене, партнеры по гольфу смеются над их жирным задом или уродливой тачкой. Боятся того, что еще не произошло. А ты не такой, Виктор. Ты ничего не боишься. Ты слишком дитя природы для такого мыслительного построения, дорогуша. Вот что мне нравится – и принеси-ка льда». 

Зас нес. Его никто никогда еще не называл Виктором. Никто до мистера Сайониса, даже мамаша, упокой ее Господь.

Возможно, дело было именно в этом бархатном «Виктор, дорогуша». Или в том, как смотрится на мистере Сайонисе костюм из кожи питона. Не все время, конечно, а когда мистер Сайонис нагибается, чтобы закатить вредный шар в лузу. Или в том, как меняется лицо мистера Сайониса, когда он начинает рассказывать о своих любимых безделушках – все эти маски, статуи, непонятные херовинки из металла или стекла, выглядящие так, как будто уборщик забыл запчасть от пылесоса. Или в том, как сладко было оборачиваться через плечо, слизывая с губ кровь, которая забрызгала все вокруг, даже господа бога, и видеть, что мистер Сайонис в деле, что они на одной волне, что ему точно так же нравится – что Зас сейчас его рука, часть его тела, что они единое целое, делающее притворное, улыбающееся настоящим и красным. 

Как леску не тяни, рыба не выпрыгнет. Рыба тут он сам, Зас, и на вот такенном крючке. И, по законам рыбалки, в которых Зас разбирался на уровне канала Нат Гео, в какой-то момент каждую рыбу начинают тянуть за губищу. Пришел его черед. 

Факт номер раз: мистер Сайонис спал с этим стремным арабом. Факт номер два: стремный араб при этом обходился с ним не лучше, чем дальнобойщики обходятся с дамочками с автозаправки. Визг мистера Сайониса иногда было слышно в коридоре, а следов моджахед ебаный оставлял что твой мокрушник на первом деле. Факт номер три: мистеру Сайонису это нравилось.

Факт номер три с половиной был следующий. 

Мистер Сайонис вызвал Заса примерно тогда, когда двери лифта закрылись, решительно выкусывая Рас-два-как-его-там из их нормального мира. Мира, где босс давал ему приятные, успокаивающие задания. Где надменные засранцы лишались своих холеных рож, где девочки сладко плакали, умоляя их не трогать, где серьезные люди приходили в бар мистера Сайониса решать свои важные, респектабельные дела, где пела Пташка, где было весело и ярко. 

– Ты сколько копаться будешь? – спросил мистер Сайонис недовольно. Он лежал на столе, его штаны (горчичные, клеш) были спущены до лодыжек, на молочно-белой ягодице краснел след широкой, длиннопалой пятерни. Зас сглотнул. – Давай, Виктор. Доделывай и не мешкай. Я не в настроении ждать. 

Голос мистера Сайониса срывался на визг. Если приглядеться, его всего потряхивало, как будто через тело пропустили разряд тока. Они как-то раз развлекались так с одним надменным китайцем, решившим, что его бизнес кому-то на хер встал в Готэме. 

– Еще полминуты и я тебя убью, – сказал мистер Сайонис, и Зас безропотно потянул молнию вниз. 

Между ягодиц было красно, дырка была все еще не до конца закрыта, и когда мистер Сайонис потянулся вперед, за пушкой, по бедру вниз стекло немного спермы. Сраный арабский террорист драл его, драл так, что стер все к чертям своим здоровенным хером, насаживал на себя, как будто имеет на это право, а мистеру Сайонису нравилось. 

Зас дернул молнию вниз. Стоял у него так, что в ушах звенело. 

– Виктор, ты что, перегрелся? – спросил мистер Сайонис, оборачиваясь через плечо. – Убери это обратно и не позорься. Такие, как ты, дорогуша, имеют право прикасаться к моей заднице только кончиком языка. Но так как никакой язык тебе не родной, похоже, включая собственный, так и быть… Оближи пальцы. Три. Хорошенько. Если у тебя там ногти, клянусь богом, получишь новенький протез вместо руки. Теперь осторожно… 

Осторожно. Он даже прибор в штаны убрать не успел. Дырка была горячей на ощупь, горячей и скользкой, а внутри…

– Охх, блять, – сказал мистер Сайонис и отвернулся. Зас был с ним согласен. Стоило ему всунуть пальцы, как мистер Сайонис двинул задницей навстречу, насаживая сам себя, как кебаб на вертел. До упора. Двинул и дернулся, и застонал сладко, а потом завел руки назад и раздвинул ягодицы, отчего у Заса встал уже так, что чуть кончиком в задницу боссу не уткнулся:

– Двигайся. Ну! Резче! И дави вниз, понял? Не так глубоко, бестолочь, не та… ммм… как-то так, ага…

Как-то так. По спине Заса холодной струйкой стек пот, сердце колотилось бешено. Мистер Сайонис трахал им себя, трахал, как девчонки в порно соло ебут себя резиновыми дилдаками, насаживался, думая, наверное, о чертовом арабе, который сбежал, не доделав дело, которому вообще насрать, какой мистер Сайонис охуительный сейчас, как внутри него тесно и жарко, как он сжимает пальцы всем собой, как привстает на цыпочки, поднимая зад. 

– Вот так, молодец, – похвалил его мистер Сайонис, покачиваясь взад-вперед, а потом уже ничего не говорил, кроме мерного да-да-да-да, бьющего по ушам, как пулеметная очередь, только сладко выгибался, насаживаясь, только раскрывал себя глубже, пока сжатые щепотью пальцы Заса с влажным причмокиванием не вошли именно под тем углом, чтобы и поддакивания превратились в стоны. Волосы мистера Сайониса потемнели от пота, на щеке был красный рубец – отпечаток от папки с бумагами. 

Как-то так случилось, что Зас кончил первым. 

– Скажи, чтобы сделали «Бренди Александр», – приказал мистер Сайонис, когда отдышался. – И вычисти-ка все за собой. Это, все-таки, кабинет, а не уборная, Виктор. 

Зас был уверен, что мистер Сайонис на него не смотрит, поэтому у самых дверей все-таки решился облизнуть кончик среднего пальца. Он не был большим специалистом, но в насыщенном букете клубничной смазки отчетливо слышались пряные нотки «Вот ты ебаный терпила».


End file.
